My Savior
by AvidBookLover2001
Summary: "I tried to lift my head to see my savior. He kneeled beside me and ran a hand through my hair, soothingly. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe now, Harry." I nodded but confusion overtook me as I stared at the dark figure next to me. Who was this man that saved me? Who was my savior?" ONE SHOT (May continue) Warning: Domestic Violence, Child Abuse, Graphic Description, Alcoholism
1. Chapter 1

_**My Savior**_

 **By:** **AvidBookLover2001**

 **Rating: T (For Violence)**

 **Warning: Domestic Violence, Child Abuse, Graphic Description, Alcoholism**

 **Summary: "I tried to lift my head to see my savior. He kneeled beside me and ran a hand through my hair, soothingly. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe now, Harry." I nodded but confusion overtook me as I stared at the dark figure next to me. Who was this man that saved me? Who was my savior?"**

 **ONE-SHOT (Maybe, I'm deciding if I should continue): Please Review/ Favorite. Thank you for reading!**

I covered my ears with my hands, my fingers slightly twitching. I tried not to hear. I tried not to feel. I tried not to cry. I was unsuccessful.

I should have been used to it but no matter how many times it happened it still felt like the first. Like a hand forcing me down.

I closed my eyes, firmly pressing them shut. I tried to imagine a different life, a different reality, a different family. I came out- no, I was pulled out- of my reverie when I heard a scream.

"No! Not Harry! Please, no!"

I pushed myself from the floor and scurried over to the cupboard in my bedroom. I used my scrawny hands to keep the door closed. It didn't work.

The door was pulled open and the resounding crack of it hitting the wall echoed through the silent house.

I could smell the stale stench of liquor and cigarettes as I looked at the man in front of me. I knew him yet I didn't. I loved him yet I didn't. I stared into his frenzied eyes and hunched shoulders.

"Get up, Harry."

I shook my head while tears were streaming down.

"I said get up!"

I flinched at his booming voice. He grabbed onto my shoulder and bunched the fabric of my shirt as he pulled me up. I couldn't stand to look at his face any longer. When it reflected him. When he turned into this… this monster.

"Look at me when I speak to you!"

I refused to give in. To see what this man had become. I felt the sharp pain across my face and he slapped me. More tears streamed down.

I reluctantly brought my eyes up to look at him, hidden beneath alcohol and drugs, wearing a mask of deception; or maybe he finally had decided to reveal his true self and did away with false pretenses, leaving a damaged man with an even more damaged coping method.

"There. Now we can have a nice father-son conversation."

He slurred constantly and I knew he wasn't in his right mind.

"So let's see… Oh! Today was your first day of kindergarten, wasn't it?"

I nodded, weakly.

"Well, how was it?"

His carefree attitude disgusted me and my eyes filled with rage, begging to be let out. I refused to acknowledge him anymore, let alone respond.

"Come on, son."

The rage toppled over as my eyes saw red. How did he expect me to respond to him so warmly… so normally, when he is acting as if the devil himself possessed him.

"I will never talk to you! I hate you!"

I looked at him straight in the eye as I uttered these words of betrayal.

He backhanded me and I felt a warm trickle run down my nose. He didn't give me enough time to get up from the floor as he put a strong hand on my back, now bare, pressing me down.

I heard the belt slither out like a snake, hissing and ready to attack. It pounced on my back as I cried out.

"Stop!"

He didn't stop, not even after half an hour passed and blood was seeping from the sides.

"Please, daddy! Please stop!"

"No! You need to learn you lesson!"

I was sobbing uncontrollably, desperately yelling, begging for him to stop. Suddenly the door to the bedroom flew open and a loud and deep voice was heard.

"Stupefy"

I felt my father still then fall onto the floor in a heap. Exhausted, I tried to lift my head to see my savior. He kneeled beside me and ran a hand through my hair, soothingly.  
"Shh, it's okay. You're safe now, Harry."

I nodded but confusion overtook me as I stared at the dark figure next to me. Who was this man that saved me?

"Who are you?"

I asked my voice, hitching and cracking, course from my pleas.

His dark eyes glittered as he smiled down at me.

"Severus Snape."


	2. Author's Note

Hello readers!  
So, first, I want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following. Basically, I had originally intended this to be a one-shot, as I mentioned, but since some people want for me to continue, I'm considering making this an official story. I have a couple of ideas on how this can go, but if you guys can please comment on what you would want that would make it so much easier. I also, am really busy right now, with classes and stuff (I mentioned it on my profile, if you want to know more), so it would take some time for me to update, but usually when I just start something the excitement makes me go faster. I have other stories that I am doing and so everything is kind of piling on top of me at the moment. I actually wrote this story in Algebra II because I was bored and so please don't be disappointed if I don't update for like at the most a month or something. If I decide to continue (I probably will, I just need to figure out a plot), I will definitely post another author's update saying so. Lastly, I ask those of you who want me to continue, to please, PLEASE, comment on how you would want the story to go. :)  
(Also, thanks to Just Sandy for reviewing... THANK YOU! I honestly had no idea if it was good, it was just a lazy one page thing I wrote in class, but it means a lot to me that you think it's good.)

THANKS TO EVERYONE AND ANYONE.  
CHRISTINE (A.K.A Avidbooklover_2001)


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so I fucked this up. This was supposed to be in James's POV but I forgot that. I'm too disappointed in my writing to rewrite. This was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I am seriously sorry for this.**

Chapter 2: 

"No one understands. Trust me, I wish they did. But they don't.

They don't understand how fucking painful it was every single time Voldemort pushed into my brain, hammering at the walls of my skull with his endless cackles, _torturing_ me... simply because of who I was. Did you think that for even one second, I wanted to be this? The boy-who-lived? The fucking savior of all wizards? No. I never did. You don't understand.

I... I want everything to just go away. I want to forget fucking Tom Riddle. I want to forget Dumbledore. I want to forget the cupboard. I just want to forget.

When I drink, when I get plastered, everything disappears. I'm not Harry Potter anymore. I'm just a fucking drunk.

I can't stop. I won't. I gave my childhood to save you people. I gave my innocence and almost my life. Don't you think I deserve this one small thing?" He let out a long sigh and gripped his hair.

"It helps and I need it."

Severus sat there, on his black leather couch, his arms crossed, and a muggle cigarette in between his lips. His gaze, unforgiving and unwavering, stayed on Harry's and his eyebrows twitched. Calmly and gracefully, Severus took the cigarette out of mouth and stubbed it into an ashtray. He stood up and stared at Harry for a few more seconds.

"Are you **_fucking_** kidding me?" Suddenly, Severus bellowed and pushed Harry backwards.

"I just saw you beating your own child, Potter! And you say that you _need_ alcohol?" Severus lost control as he continued punching Harry and screaming.

After a minute or so, Severus fell back onto the couch and muttered, "You're fucking pathetic."

I have no idea where I'm going with this. I had originally planned for this to be a one-shot and I don't know what to do with the plot. Any ideas? I'm terribly sorry for the long hiatus.


End file.
